This invention relates generally to clutch release type thrust bearings, and more particularly concerns a clutch release bearing which will accommodate and adjust to slight rotational misalignment between the bearing and the associated clutch fingers.
Automotive clutch throw-out or release bearings are commonly used to provide a force-transmitting device between a foot-operated clutch pedal lever and the clutch release fingers. The high-quality, high-quantity production of automotive clutches, clutch bearings, and associated parts requires that the parts be assembled at minimum cost, and be designed and arranged to accept slight part misalignment. These misalignments can arise as a result of minor variations in part sizes and shapes, even though each part may be within manufacturing tolerances. Misalignments can also be caused by the rigors of the substantial operating forces and long periods of use to which the parts are subjected. By way of example, clutch throw-out bearing assemblies are described and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,086 issued Sept. 30, 1975 and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,436 issued Sept. 6, 1977.
The present bearing is designed for use with a constant running clutch having a slight preloading of the clutch bearing relative to the adjacent clutch fingers, so that the bearing rotates with the clutch fingers whenever the associated automotive engine is running.
The advantages of this invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and upon reference to the drawings. Throughout the drawings, like reference numerals refer to like parts.